Talk:Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition
List of Earths in Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium The Compendium lists some 114 Earths. Because it would take up too much space on the main page I am listing them here. The Earths in quotes are names provided by John Wells and those with an asterisk are Earths on which "Imaginary Tales" happened. Naming convention is "Pre-Crisis/Hypertime: Earth, Dash, Number written out (at least up until Fifty-One)" Earths where the wiki deviates from what is said in the Compendium are noted (some for all practical purposes are the same Earth) * Earth-One * Earth-Two - Revised version of DC's Golden Age heroes * Earth-Three - A world where history and people were "backwards" * Earth-Four - Charlton Comics * "Earth-Five" - A reality with no superheroes whose Batman was created by the Earth-One Batman saving the Waynes. * Earth-Six - The United States lost the Revolutionary War * Earth-Eleven - Former home of Dark Angel, the Anti-Monitor's counterpart to Harbinger * Earth-Twelve (part of Earth-B) - Inferior Five * "Earth-Fifteen" - world of stone giants * "Earth-Nineteen*" - Superman and Lois married and had super-twins named Larry and Carole Kent * "Earth-Twenty" - visited by Superman in "Superman's Flight from Lois Lane!", resembles Earth-One of the past. * "Earth-Twenty-Three" - Pocket Universe, Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 3 23 * "Earth-Twenty-Five*" - world visited by Animal Man * "Earth-Twenty-Six*" - Superman married Lana Lang in order to preserve his secret identity * "Earth-Twenty-Seven*" - Lois Lane married Superman, and later had a son named Larry Kent. * "Earth-Thirty-Two" (part of Earth-B) - out of continuity "Earth-One" stories * "Earth-Thirty-Four*" - Lois Lane married a reformed Lex Luthor, and their rebellious son Larry became Superman's new nemesis. * "Earth-Thirty-Six*" - Lois Lane married Superman, and a love-sick Lana Lang married their grandson, Superman III. * "Earth-Thirty-Nine" - Superboy Vol 2 39 - alternate Earth where there is no Christmas. * "Earth-Forty" - Reality with variants of Captain Thunder, Earth-One, and Earth-Two characters. * "Earth-Forty-Three" - Superman and Lex Luthor had died in battle, and the former was replaced by a Kandorian. * "Earth-Forty-Six" ("Earth-2B") - Referenced Earth doesn't exist in the Compendium * "Earth-Forty-Seven*" - Lois Lane was the superheroine Krypton Girl, and her coworker Clark Kent tried repeatedly to unmask her. * "Earth-Fifty-One*" - Superman married Lois Lane, Lana Lang and Lori Lemaris, and each died shortly after their marriage. * "Earth-54" - Technologically advanced Earth where Tommy Tomorrow became the first man on Mars in 1960 * "Earth-57" - Superman is married to both Lois Lane and Lana Lang and Jimmy Olsen is married to Supergirl * "Earth-61*" - Pre-Crisis counterpart of 52's Earth-37 (Thrillkiller) * "Earth-64*" - Under the name Lexo, concert pianist Luthor married Lois Lane shortly before his death * "Earth-85" - Out of continuity New Earth stories * "Earth-86" conflated with with "Earth-295" to form Earth-AD * "Earth-89*" - Lois Lane married Bruce Wayne. * "Earth-91*" - A blind Lois Lane marries Superman and have a superdaughter before Superman is disfigured by a mixture of Green and Red kryptonite * "Earth-95*" - Jor-El and Lara enlarged their rocketship so they could all go to Earth * "Earth-96*" - original Kingdom Come reality * "Earth-97*" - Tangent Comics * "Earth-116" - The colors of Superboy's emblem are reversed * "Earth-117" - Jor-El, Lara, and Kal-El all survive Krypton's destruction and capes are a status symbol * "Earth-124.1" - Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, and Wonder Tot are three separate people. Called "Earth-124" in The Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia * "Earth-124.2" - Clark Kent masqueraded as a bully to help conceal his Superboy identity * "Earth-132*" - Astronauts land on the home of Futuro, Krypton * "Earth-134*" - Superboy abandoned Earth on his debut due to Red Kyrptonite turning him evil * "Earth-146" - An Earth-One "twin" where Superman prevented Atlantis from sinking and evacuated the population of Krypton to Earth. * "Earth-148" - Clayface, Luthor, and Mirror Master are heroes and Batman, Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman are villains * "Earth-149*" - Lex Luthor succeeded in killing Superman * "Earth-153*" - Kal-El is raised by the Waynes * "Earth-154*" - conflated with Earth-216; variant Super-Son reality * "Earth-159*" - Earth's only survivor, Lois Lane, is rocketed to Krypton * "Earth-162*" - Superman Red and Superman Blue reality * "Earth-166*" - Superman has twins, one with powers the other without * "Earth-167*" - Lex Luthor is Superman and Clark Kent is Batman * "Earth-170" - Lex Luthor tried to prevent Jor-El and Lara from marrying * "Earth-172*" - Bruce Wayne was adopted by the Kents and became Clark's brother * "Earth-175*" - Lex Luthor became Clark Kent's foster brother. * "Earth-178*" - Superman lost his powers and adopted the identity of Nova. * "Earth-183*" - Superman was raised by apes in Africa as Karkan, lord of the Jungle. * "Earth-184*" - Robin becomes the caretaker for a mentally impaired Batman and a blind Superman * "Earth-192*" - Superman loses his powers, marries Lois, and together they have a super powered son * "Earth-200" - Hyperman is Kal-El and Superman is Knor-El due to Krptonipolis being taken by Brainiac * "Earth-215*" - After the death of his wife Lois Lane, the Superman of this dimension switched places with his Earth-Forty-Three counterpart. * "Earth-216" - conflated with "Earth-154*"; main Super-Sons reality * "Earth-224*" - Superman and Lois Lane marries and had a son who temporarily became a super genius * "Earth-230*" - Lex Luthor is a Kryptonian and fought a criminal Clark Kent * "Earth-238*" - Action Comics Vol 1 238; Everything (including printed media) is a mirror image of Earth-One * "Earth-265" - Earth's inhabitants evolved from cetaceans * "Earth-270" - Steve Trevor of this Earth landed on Earth-One * "Earth-276" - Captain Thunder reality * "Earth-295" conflated with with Earth-86 to form Earth-AD * "Earth-300" - Superman landed on Earth in 1976 and operated under the name Skyboy * "Earth-300.6" - Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 2 300 - Superboy gave up both time and space travel after the death of his foster parents * "Earth-353*" - Kal-El was adopted by Thomas and Martha Wayne and after becoming Superman married Barbra Gordon * "Earth-377" magic-based world * "Earth-383" - Negative Earth where people who are dead on Earth-1 are alive. * "Earth-387" - Reality with history identical to Earth-One but every inhabitant of the planet Earth is a lycanthrope. * "Earth-388" - Earth briefly switched with Earth-One due to the actions of Professor Farlow Nurd that has white oceans and day glow continents as well as bizarrely altered versions of Earth-One characters * "Earth-391" - Superman and Batman have sons and Superman's will be succeeding his father * "Earth-395" - Heroes such as Kal and Batman emerged during the Middle Ages, in the time of Camelot. * "Earth-399" - Washington freed the slaves, Lincoln was elected President for life, Custer was the chief of the Indian Federation, and Superman was replaced by two clones * "Earth-404*" - Superboy loses his powers in a battle with Luthor * "Earth-410*" - Superman married the alien witch Krysalla and had a son, Krys. * "Earth-417*" - Superman landed on Mars, but would later arrive on Earth * "Earth-423*" - Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? reality * "Earth-494" - Captain Leatherwing, a pirate who fought alongside Capitana Felina against the insane pirate the Laughing Man. * "Earth-898" - Justice League: The Nail reality * "Earth-901" (Just Imagine Stan Lee...) * "Earth-988" - Superboy (vol 3) * "Earth-1098" - Supergirl and Batgirl are members of a Justice Society * "Earth-1099" - Heroic Catwoman fought crime in Gotham City and married Bruce Wayne, unaware that he is actually the evil murderer Batman * "Earth-1191" - Batman - Vampire trilogy * "Earth-1289" - Comics Revue #41 (all Comic Revue Batman stories) * "Earth-1863" * "Earth-1889" - Batman: Gotham by Gaslight reality * "Earth-1890" - original Justice Riders reality * "Earth-1927" reality with elements of Fritz Lang's Metropolis, F.W. Murnau's Nosferatu, and Josef von Sternberg's The Blue Angel. * "Earth-1938" - Clark Kent died to save the world from the invading forces of Mars in the year 1938 * "Earth-2020" - three generations of Supermen * "Earth-3839" - Superman & Batman: Generations reality * Earth-A - Alternate Earth-One timeline created by the Earth-One Johnny Thunder * Earth-C - Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew * Earth-C-Minus - Just'a Lotta Animals. * "Earth-C-Plus" - One of the several Fawcett Comics' funny animals realities with this one home to Hoppy the Marvel Bunny * Earth-D - social diverse versions of Earth-One heroes with a Silver-Age "feel" * Earth-I (One) - Justice League of America Vol 1 26 - Earth populated by intelegent insect lifeforms that Despero tried to conquer. * Earth-I (Two) - Advances in science and medicine have resulted in a world of immortals * Earth-M - Justice League of America Vol 1 26 * Earth-Prime - "Our" Earth * Earth-R - Justice League of America Vol 1 26 * Earth-S - Captain Marvel reality * Earth-Terra - Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane Vol 1 94 and Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane Vol 1 96 * Earth-X (One) - Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen Vol 1 93 - Reality where Jimmy Olson has superpowers and takes up the identity Steel-man with a costume that is a Batman-Superman hybred * Earth-X (Two) - DC's Nazis win WWII reality Reference images: https://imgur.com/a/TCyk9 Addendum: More Earths were added by the Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia: * Earth-59: * Earth-127: * Earth-235: Realworlds * Earth-270: * Earth-508: DC Super Friends Vol 1 (Super Friends entry) * Earth-496: Amalgam Universe (Angelica Wallis entry) * Earth-523: Act of God - A mysterious force removes all superpowers leaving the heroes to cope. * Earth-677: League of Justice * Earth-702: JLA: Destiny - Thomas Wayne creates the League in response to his son and wife being killed by a mugger * Earth-922: Created Equal - Superman and Luthor are the only men to survive a plague * Earth-1101: Riddle of the Beast - A high fantasy JLA. * Earth-1163: Whom Gods Destroy - Diana sides with Nazis resulting them winning WWII * Earth-1876: Age of Wonder Superman landed in Kansas in the 1850s and emerges on the world stage at the 1876 Centennial Exposition and followed by the appearance of more superheroes * Earth-1888: Island of Dr. Moreau * Earth-5050: JLA: Secret Society of Super-Heroes Vol 1 Reference images: https://imgur.com/a/ODqcz This is to serve as a way point to help figure out what Earth something happened on--BruceGrubb (talk) 22:25, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Earth-1289 is really the universe of the Batman newspaper comic strip of 1989-1991. Comics Review reprinted the entire run, so it's the best way to read the strip now (better than collecting several years worth of newspapers). Shadzane �� (talk) 19:35, October 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Good detail. The comicvine site give you some more details. I should mention there is also a Comics Revue Presents which is a similar series some 27 years later.--BruceGrubb (talk) 14:50, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :::If we're talking newspaper comics, the intro to Wonder Woman: The Daily Comics 1944-1945 also mentions an (unofficial) Earth-N - for Newspapers. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:02, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::The Compendium lists Batman: The Dailies and Batman: The Sunday Classics as appearances of Earth-Forty so using something like Earth-N without anything resembling an official reference amounts to walking into a mine field of headache.--BruceGrubb (talk) 00:42, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :On a side note I found an upload of the Daily Planet letter promotional page. If you change the (number)pdf.pdf you can read other letter pages. Handy for finding minor details about DC characters 1976–1981.--BruceGrubb (talk) 18:13, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :The descriptions of Earth-Twenty-Five and Earth-Twenty-Seven above should be swapped. - SuperFan24K (talk) 17:22, November 7, 2019 (UTC) :Earth-Eleven above has the description that should go on Earth-Seven (which is missing from the list) - SuperFan24K (talk) 17:23, November 7, 2019 (UTC) :The description for Earth-153 above is wrong. It should be more like "Bruce Wayne becomes Batman to seek revenge against Superman for killing his father" - SuperFan24K (talk) 15:59, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Pre-Crisis Alternate Earths not given a name in The Compendium (or Wonder Woman Encyclopedia, or anywhere else) I figure these should be listed somewhere. A few are already mentioned on the page in a note, but let's keep a complete list here. Everyone, feel free to chime in with more: * Parallel Earth Wonder Woman visits when the SOS Carrier malfunctions ( ) (If we were to follow the naming pattern used in The Compendium, it would be Earth-97) * Home of "Goliath-Hercules" ( ) (Earth-308?) * "The Super-Panhandler of Metropolis!" imaginary story ( ) (Earth-396?) * Home of Krogg ( ) (Earth-186?) * Home of Pariah (unofficially called Earth-Omega by some fans) ( ) * The eight alternate universes that eight JSA members are sent to by the Nazis ( / ) Shadzane �� (talk) 21:21, November 9, 2017 (UTC) : is a distortion of events in where the other planets of the "Earth-Two" reality had life. I agree it is kind of a mess. :I should mention that there are two editions of the Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia: the 2010 edition we reference and a 2015 edition. The 2015 edition has more pages (528 pages vs the 496 pages of the 2010 edition) but so far know one has gotten a copy to see what (if anything) changed regarding the Wonder Women of the multiverse.--BruceGrubb (talk) 15:35, November 17, 2017 (UTC) : Here's some more (NOTE: these all may be previously-seen universes): :* The universe destroyed on pages 2/3 of :* The two universes that the Monitor is monitoring on pages 10/11 of . One is destroyed while he watches, and the other is just beginning the destruction process. :* The soon-to-be-destroyed universe that Pariah is pulled away to on Page 4 of (not actually seen) : Shadzane �� (talk) 19:21, September 7, 2018 (UTC) : And two more: :* The movie industry is the driver of technology, and film crews are exploring space ( ) (Earth-Eighteen?) :* Jock Verner is a woman ( ) (Earth-Nineteen? It already exists, but no reason this can't be the same earth...) : Shadzane �� (talk) 19:55, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :Four more, all from . They are all seen for only one panel. None can be called Earth-Fifteen, because that number's already taken: :* A funny-animal world populated by ducks and mice, resembling the Disney comics universe. :* A world resembling the Krazy Kat comic strip (but no residents are seen). :* A world resembling the Pogo comc strip (but only one resident is seen in the far distance). :* a world where giant "primitive" cats try to catch and eat mice, like in Tom and Jerry cartoons. When the Zoo Crew and JLA visit there, they are the same size as the mice. This world does not resemble its inspiration as closely as the other three do. :Shadzane �� (talk) 18:38, January 29, 2019 (UTC) : One more -- "Topsy-Turvey Land" from , where Santa takes toys from children every Christmas. It may be the same dimension as Earth-148, but we can't just assume that.... Shadzane �� (talk) 05:24, March 18, 2019 (UTC) : Five more. all from : :* Bruce Wayne becomes the Scorpion. (In the New 52/Rebirth cosmology, there is a Scorpion on Earth 41, so maybe this is Earth-Forty-One?) :* Bruce Wayne becomes the Stingray. (In the New 52/Rebirth cosmology, there is a Stingray on Earth 34, so maybe this is Earth-Thirty-Four?) :* Bruce Wayne becomes the Owl. (In the New 52/Rebirth cosmology, there is an Owl on Earth 35, so maybe this is Earth-Thirty-Five?) :* Bruce Wayne becomes the Shooting Star. (In the New 52/Rebirth cosmology, there is a Shooting Star on Earth 47, so maybe this is Earth-Forty-Seven?) :* Bruce Wayne becomes the Iron Knight.(In the New 52/Rebirth cosmology, there is an Iron Knight on Earth 36, so maybe this is Earth-Thirty-Six?) :SuperFan24K (talk) 16:35, November 7, 2019 (UTC)